The Buildings of New York City
by neila cross
Summary: Troy and Sharpay meet at a crossroad in their lives, what will happen? This is my first story guys, please review!
1. Chapter 1

**The Buildings of New York City**

**Disclaimer: **

The story is based on a best-selling novel of a similar title, The Bridges of Madison County. The book is purely the author's, along with the whole High School Musical cast.

**Prologue: **

Uncle Ryan drove us home right after the funeral. It was a long and sad day for us because as we got nearer to our mansion, I could not help but think of our mother and all the memories we would always have of her.

I cannot forget the way she smiled, the way she laughed yet all of a sudden become bossy, bitchy and drive us totally nuts! Our mother was also a great actress; she would use all her skills so that I and my brother would do our homework, our chores, stuff like that…

Oh how I miss my mother…

And I know Broadway would miss one of its finest stars, Mrs. Sharpay Evans-Adams, along with our dad Roger, who is grieving with us in the backseat.

We got through the gate and up the driveway, as we entered our home, it did not feel the same; it felt cold and empty – as if we did not belong. Slowly I went up to my room as dad and uncle went to the parlor for a drink, my brothers, Preston and Peyton also went into their respective rooms since none of us was in the mood to talk.

The next day…

"Savannah?"

"Savannah wake up…" Preston shook his sister awake, he knew that she'd be up any time now, but she needed a bit more prodding.

"Savannah, c'mon we-" he was cut short by his older sister hitting him with her pillow. "What the heck?!" he yelled.

"What are you waking me up _this _early for?!" yelled a groggy Savannah. "It's like only 7 o'clock you creep!" she hissed.

"Dad wants us to clear off mom's stuff. You know, put the useless stuff in boxes and straight to the attic, he can't do it, he goes gaga everytime he tries…" Preston told her.

After a hurried breakfast, the two went up to the master's bedroom to sort their mother's things; Paul went off to comfort their grieving dad.

As Savannah went through her mother's drawers, she saw a partially hidden diary between her mother's undergarments and she immediately stashed it into her pocket promising to read it later.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter I**

Boy, I never knew that my mother kept a lot of secrets.

And she was good at it too, I mean, whoever knew that despite her 20 year's marriage to our father, she was still madly in love with her high school crush, Troy Bolton, whoever that guy is.

Well, based on what she wrote, he was the basketball star of East High and every girl's dream soulmate. But, she did not get her man, he fell in love with some "_freaky chemistry nerd who also invaded the Drama Club and set up a new status quo which ruined my whole fabulous high school experience. Damn her! Damn that fucking bitch to hell! Fuck you, Ms. Gabriella Montez! Fuck you and your whole freakin' existence!!!_"as mother put it.

After that last entry, which I think dated back to my mother's senior year, she wrote about her college and Broadway experiences. Then she wrote about dad, how he's a wonderful guy and that he was a miracle because she never thought that she'd be able to love again. She wrote about me, then Preston, then Peyton and how she was so proud and in love with her kids. I cried at this point, I miss her!

I flipped some more pages to read more about us in my moment of nostalgia when something caught my eye. It was an old rose hidden in the pages of her diary. Wondering what it was doing there, I read the page and received the shocker of a lifetime…

_September 16, 2027_

_Troy Bolton just left, and with him he took my heart, my whole being in truth…_

_These is a week I will never ever forget, because after waiting for so long, love had finally asked for the dance. _

_My family shall be coming back later at night from Washington and I better get ready, but I cannot forget him…_

_His blue eyes, as blue and as deep as the ocean; I will never forget the feeling of drowning in them. I get so lost, so weak in the knees, and my heart beats like crazy! With just a look, a glance – he can sweep me off my feet! I would love to look into those eyes again, for he says a thousand words with them. And he would always look at me with love, always with love, even when I piss him off… _

_And who could ever forget his lips? Those lips who whispered words of love to me… those lips which filled me with so much addiction to him I could not get him off my mind! He drives me crazy! And those kisses, ooohh those kisses… I can still feel it, his hot, burning lips yearning for my body, his kisses everywhere, tormenting me, torturing me, leaving me breathless and wanting more! Oh and he can grind, oh yes he can… I will miss those nights when we lay upon the bed after our arduous lovemaking… _

_Fuck, I will forever miss you Troy Bolton… you've made a change in my life and I'm not sure if I will still be the same again…XoXo_

_Sharpay E.A._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter II**

Back in 2027…

It was a crisp September afternoon and Troy was headed off to Manhattan because he was assigned to take pictures of Carnegie Hall. There was already a ton of pictures of the place but he guessed that it had his editor had another reason for him to take its picture. He heard rumors of a play that is going to be held there and his boss wanted him to take pictures of it. So it was building plus play (and the person he wanted to see).

So there he stood in the busy streets of Manhattan New York clutching a ticket to the musical _Evita _and wondering what the hell he was doing there. But what the heck, he was broke and he needed the money, after all, his life was really going nowhere and being a freelance photographer just gave him the chance to be able to see different places, and to run away, to run from the pain.

Five years ago, everything was going for Troy. He had a job as a basketball coach, just like his dad and his family was his world. Gabriella was the loving and doting mother of their two children Troy Jr. who is following in his dad's footsteps and Lisa who is following in her mother's. Troy always thought that it won't get any better than this; but he was proven wrong when tragedy struck their family.

Troy was driving his family to their annual summer vacation at Colorado when it started to rain really hard. He lost control of the vehicle and they spun off the freeway crashing into a ditch. He woke up the next day with a few broken ribs, a concussion on his head and a busted knee. To add to his misery, he learned that no one got out alive of the crash. It was terrible, and he wanted to put it all behind him, that's why he chose freelance photography. He wanted to capture happy moments, to keep them still forever so that the power of fate could not take it away, like it did to his family.

He entered Carnegie Hall…

He sat there, at Zankel Hall and watched as Ché introduced and told the life story of Eva. She went to Buenos Aires and slept her way up to the top. As Eva and Col. Juan Perón started off their relationship, Troy had a feeling in his gut that he knew who the actress was. She was blond, she was beautiful and when she sang "Don't Cry for Me Argentina" he sang along with her and had tears in hid eyes.

Finally it time for the curtain call.

"For the part of Eva Perón, one of Broadway's finest actresses, Ms. Sharpay Evans!" the crowd went wild (civilly) and roses were thrown on the stage and many admiring fans went up to give her bouquets of roses, all pink.

Troy wished he could give her something too, but all he had was pictures of her. Then as if a light bulb suddenly lit in his head, he hurriedly left his seat and slipped into the backstage unnoticed and headed to the room with the pink star on the door.

It felt incredibly exhilarating to be onstage, playing the life of a character, being watched by millions of people, their accolades after each performance. Sharpay Evans waltzed towards her dressing room amidst the congratulations of the cast and crew. She had a smile on her face but even if she felt exhilarated at the moment, it was all rapidly fading away.

As she got nearer her dressing room, she felt the urge to go home at once. But there was no one at home, her husband and kids went off to Washington for the week and she couldn't come because tonight was opening night and they had performances throughout the week.

Lost in her own thoughts, she did not see the man who was standing against her door. He had dark brown hair, deep blue eyes and an expression of awe in his face as she approached him. She stopped in her tracks just in time and looked him in the eye, as she did, she could not help but go week in the knees. Those blue eyes seemed familiar, could it be?

"Bolton?" she queried, her past persona as the Ice Queen coming back to her as she stood ramrod straight, and looked him in the eye with a perfectly arched eyebrow, hands of her hips.

"Hi Sharpay, it's been along time…" replied Troy, not really sure what to say. He felt stupid for coming here to see her.

"Well, stop gaping at me like I just got back from the dead! State the reason you're here or else get out of my face!" she snapped. Past habits are hard to forget.

"I… I… I'm just got here?" stammered Troy with a frown.

"Guess, I'll just go then, uh, goodbye Sharpay, nice meeting you…" said Troy as he headed to find the exit but Sharpay grabbed his hand and dragged him inside her dressing room.

It was all pink, obviously Sharpay. She sat down at a couch on the side and motioned Troy to sit at the armchair beside the couch. As he did so, she noticed the camera dangling from his neck, she couldn't believe it went unnoticed a while ago, but then, the backstage was dark…

She couldn't help it…

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS BOLTON?!?! Have you become the paparazzi now?!" Sharpay screamed at his face.

"No Sharpay, "Troy said in a soothing voice, he stood up to calm Sharpay down but she was trying to avoid him, "I'm not the paparazzi, I'm a freelance photographer." He finished. That seemed to calm her.

"You're a what, Bolton? You keep on surprising me, one minute you're the basketball star, next you're a drama king and now you're a freelance photographer, versatile much?" Sharpay asked with a smile, eyebrows arched. Her Ice Queen persona was fading fast revealing the real Sharpay Evans.

"A freelance photographer; my editor sent me to Carnegie to take pictures of it, and _you _I suppose" Troy told her with a small smile, his blue eyes twinkling.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sharpay asked, her eyes narrowing instantly.

"I think he's got a crush on you, he changed what I'm supposed to take pictures of to Carnegie as a last minute. Now why would he do that on any other day?" Troy said with a laugh and Sharpay quickly joined him.

Sebastian walked towards the pink door with a pink star backstage. As he got closer, he heard the voice of Sharpay and… a man? And they seemed to be having a good time inside, wondering why his star actress would be talking with another man when she's married, he knocked on her door.

Sudden silence filled the room and Sharpay opened the door, still in her costume. He caught a glimpse of the man with her, brown hair blue eyes with a camera dangling on his neck. Must be a clever paparazzi, but Sharpay hated them, so _who _is he?

"Something I can help you with Seb?" asked Sharpay with a smile.

"No, hon, but I gotta warn you, Carnie's about to close. Go dress up and get outta here before they lock you in" replied Sebastian with a smile.

"Oh my, I forgot the time!" Sharpay cried her eyes wide and suddenly she bustled around the room.

"Who's that guy?" Seb asked innocently yet he was scrutinizing Troy with a look of disdain.

"Oh, just an old friend, his name's Troy" replied Sharpay without glancing at him. Then she looked at Troy and asked him to step out, as if in afterthought.

Outside Troy stood with Seb while waiting for Sharpay. They both glared at each other, sizing each other up. Finally, Troy spoke up, "So are you the director?"

"Yep." Snapped Seb, he didn't like to start a conversation but Troy was insistent.

"The play was good, you're some director" complemented Troy. Seb smiled and instantly warmed up to Troy, he loved being flattered.

"Oh my, thank you so much!" he gushed, "But who are you may I ask?" he continued, "Your not Shar's secret lover or something are you?"

"What? Oh, no, I'm just an old friend from high school" Troy explained. The atmosphere between the two men relaxed a bit, Seb was assured that Troy was not an enemy.

Just then Sharpay got out and headed towards the two men carrying her duffel bag. She went up to Troy and he asked her, "So Sharpay, would you be interested in dinner with me; as friends of course", he clarified.

"Sure Troy that would be nice, we have a lot of catching up to do!" Sharpay exclaimed jumping up and down like a little girl. He couldn't help but chuckle, as did Seb…

_September 9, 2027_

_What luck! What I thought would have been a boring week was starting to become interesting. I met up with my old crush, Troy Bolton! He was still as gorgeous as ever but the sparkle in his eyes was gone, well not entirely, but there was a mysterious flair to it…_

_We went to my favorite restaurant, his treat and talked all night! I had so many stories to tell him; the theater, my husband, my children, everything! I think I was a bit unfair since all he did was listen, then again, he did not say much. _

_He invited me to give him a tour of New York tomorrow, I said yes since we have a day off… I'm so psyched I can't sleep! XoXo_

_Sharpay E. A._

**Note: **Hey guys, I want to give this advanced apology for any inaccuracy on some details of my story, most probably about the places.. [hint hint ;) ] I hope you guys don't mind...


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter III**

_Don't you want it all!  
You want it, you know that you want it  
The fame and the fortune and more  
You want it all, you want it, you know that you want it  
You gotta have your star on the door_

Sharpay rolled around in bed and picked up her phone. The name on the screen read "Troy" and she immediately answered.

"Hello?" Sharpay said in a sleepy voice, still very groggy.

"Good morning sleepy head!" said Troy on the other line with a sing-song voice.

"Troooy, it's 5 in the morning, what it your problem?" hissed Sharpay, she closed her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I just thought we were going to spend the day together" replied Troy with a pout.

"Yes we are Troy, yes we are but not a five in the morning!" cooed Sharpay as if talking to her dog.

"Aaaw, but I thought a picnic up at Green Lake would be nice…" said Troy in a little boy voice.

Sharpay giggled and covered her mouth to stifle the sound.

"Oh well, guess I'll just go by myself, better be there early so I could see what I have in store for myself…" drawled Troy. "I'll just pull out of your driveway Sharpay, talk to you soon!" he continued.

Troy revved his car loudly and started to slowly drive away while chuckling to himself. Yet there was a tinge of sadness, maybe Sharpay won't come with him. A second after that thought, his passenger door slammed and Sharpay was seated beside him and she looked flushed.

"Way to go Bolton, I think I've just set the world record for 'fastest dress changing' ever!" said a breathless Sharpay. Troy guffawed and couldn't help but agree; she was indeed ready for a picnic and a day in the sun but only a second ago she was groggy and still in bed.

They drove to Onondaga County and arrived at Green Lake around 10 in the morning. It was a fun filled day for the couple. They talked and talked and talked and danced and played just like little children. After lunch, Troy and Sharpay lay down on their blanket and just looked at the sky. Neither of them were talking or moving. Finally Sharpay decided to break the silence.

"Troy isn't this nice?" she asked still looking at the sky.

"Yeah, it's so peaceful, I can look up at the sky forever…" he mused.

"Well, I'm just curious, why'd you pick me to look up at the sky with you?" Sharpay continued; she was getting close to the question she'd been dying to ask.

"Why not?" Troy replied, confused.

"I'm not mad or anything, actually I'm flattered you picked me but, aren't you supposed to be with Gabriella?" Sharpay asked; unaware that she was wallowing in dangerous waters.

Troy didn't reply, he just stood up and walked away leaving Sharpay to wonder what the hell has gotten into him. After a few minutes of waiting, she became impatient and started to fix up their blanket and put it in Troy's rented car wondering to herself.

Troy walked around the lake, thinking to himself. Sharpay's question brought about buried memories and the unbearable pain of losing his family. With tears in his eyes, he leaned against the tree and cried. He was in anguish, and he could see it again, as if it was happening once more.

After coming out of the hospital, his mother, Lisa came up to him and told him that she and his dad, Jack took care of his family's funeral while he was recuperating. All that was left was for him to attend.

The funeral was very solemn. The three coffins stood in the middle of the crowd who would forever miss them. Troy appreciated those who came to pay their respects. Taylor was sobbing uncontrollably into Chad's shoulder while Chad himself was crying silent tears. Their children too were sobbing; they would miss their best friends. Kelsi and Ryan were newly married at that time, yet they cancelled their honeymoon so they could attend. Sharpay was doing a show and they could not contact her then. Zeke, Jason – the whole basketball team was there.

After the funeral, nothing was the same. Troy locked himself up in his house and refused to go out. He would spend days going into each of his children's room and looking at their things. Then he would go into the master's bedroom and into the closet; he would take out Gabriella's clothes and hug them, smelling them, hoping against hope that she'd come walking through the door and laugh at his foolishness.

Everybody was worried, to avoid the pain, Troy started to drink. At first it was just a beer at night to help him sleep. Then it was a six-pack a day, then a bottle of absinthe everyday which made him pretty broke. He was nearing hopeless; he couldn't coach very well and was fired from his job. He took to spending his bank account on whatever booze he could afford. Finally, Chad had enough of it. He had to do something; he knew that he had to make Troy become interested in something, something new. And he also knew that Troy wanted to run; somewhere far away from Albuquerque. Like lightning, his idea struck him one night. Noticing that his daughter always read National Geographic, he thought that Troy could do something like the people their. A freelance writer, no, Troy hated writing, he thought. A freelance photographer! He was exuberant. He bought Troy a camera and some equipment plus a book on how to take pictures and asked everyone to pitching in to help in Troy's plight. Within a month, Troy became a miracle! He was up and going again; five years later, it landed him here.

Troy opened his eyes to take in his surroundings. His back ached and he realized he'd been leaning on a tree. Wondering what he was doing there, he looked around and spotted Sharpay sitting at the front of the car waiting for him. And with a jolt he remembered and rushed to her side.

"Took you long enough, Bolton." Sharpay snapped her anger ready to burst any second.

"Sorry, I, I was lost…" stammered Troy, staring at her. She looked so gorgeous even if she was pissed; sitting on the front of his car, her tanned legs crossed and her shorts riding up her thighs and her top hugging her curves as she sat ramrod straight and glared at him.

She shrugged and went inside the car, Troy followed after a while and drover her home.

_September 10, 2027_

_What the hell?_

_It started out as a fun day; Troy woke me at five in the morning and took me for a picnic at Green Lake. We talked and talked and talked then suddenly, after staring at the clouds, he ditched me after I asked him about Gabriella. Isn't that weird or what? _

_He got back and I was ready to kill him when he gave me this look… I was lost for a moment, in that sea of blue and I couldn't help but feel the beat of my heart increase and butterflies were doing a salsa in my stomach! The way he looked at me, there was a kind of hunger and it made me want to kiss him. _

_It felt strange, incredibly strange… and he told me he was lost… what's up with that?_

_The ride back home was quiet, we hardly talked and he seemed scared of me. Must've been my disposition, even my kids are petrified when I get mad though I don't yell or anything… XoXo_

_Sharpay E.A._


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter IV**

Sharpay woke up with a start and suddenly remembered that she had rehearsals for their second performance the next day. The rehearsals would last about half a day, if Seb is assured that his actors have not forgotten their parts and a whole day if he isn't satisfied.

Sharpay hurriedly dressed and put some extra clothes in her duffel bag, grabbed her purse and drove off to the rehearsal studio. The whole time she was driving, she was thinking about Troy, about yesterday. How strange really, what happened? And what was the staring all about? A very rattled Sharpay parked her Mercedes and went inside the studio.

Troy opened his eyes and looked up, as if searching the ceiling for answers. His editor called him last night and asked him to also take pictures of the Statue of Liberty while at New York. So Troy stood up and took a shower in his little hotel room at the Milford Plaza. As he started to get dressed, he debated to himself whether to tell Sharpay why he acted like he did the day before or simply apologizes; something came up and create a lame excuse to get him off the hook.

He frowned as he got into his car; duh of course he'd have to tell her the truth. This might be the only time their paths will cross and he would definitely want to make the best of it, the best of her. Wait, back up, what the hell did just cross his mind?! He wanted to make the best of Sharpay Evans-_Adams_. Oh my God! He wanted to have an affair with a married woman! Not to mention a hot one at that…

Oh yes, even if she was the Ice Queen at East High, manipulative, sarcastic and bitchy, there was no doubt about it… she was _freaking steaming piping hot_!!! He remembers the way she'd walk down the school corridors, the students parting to make way for her. She had this uncanny ability to scare you yet make you fall head over heels for her…

The memory of Lava Springs came back to him. Those days when he passes by the pool and he can see Sharpay lounging off in her white bikini. Of course, he didn't mind them before; he was so in love with Gabriella and noticed her more. But remembering Sharpay in those white bikini… oh hell! He was having an erection in his car!

Troy Bolton immediately drove out of the parking lot and tried to think of the job that lay ahead of him. Thinking about Sharpay and her hot body made him go nuts! He had to divert his attention; then he remembered – he also had to apologize for his past actions.

Back at the studio, Seb was congratulating his actors, the rehearsal was perfect and he was wondering if he should still have one tomorrow, maybe just a quick one.

"Fantastic! Bravo! Bravo guys!" he cheered, clapping his hands. "At least I can sleep well tonight and die peacefully after the last show!" he joked. The actors laughed.

Sharpay changed into a dress and got ready to go out for lunch when suddenly her phone rang. She picked it up and realized it was Troy…

"Hey Sharpay, uuuhh… I was wondering if you'd like to hang out with me." Troy asked tentatively.

"After what you did yesterday Bolton? You wish!" Sharpay snapped.

"At least let me make it up to you? I'll be leaving NY in a few days and I wouldn't want to part with you on bad terms" Troy pleaded.

"Fine Bolton, but one more ditching me like that again and you can as sure as hell that I will _**never ever**_, emphasis on those two words, talk to you again." replied Sharpay through gritted teeth; though inwardly she was smiling.

"Thank you! You won't regret this I promise! Meet me at the Statue of Liberty ok?" Troy said while jumping up and down, he received weird looks from the people around him.

Sharpay met up with Troy at the base of the statue and he made her pose as he snapped away. He knew his editor would love this little surprise and maybe give him a little bonus. After that, he took Sharpay's arm and they started walking.

"So, Bolton, why did you leave me yesterday?" Sharpay asked, not looking at Troy. He, however, did not stop and it looked as if he was pondering on the answer.

"It was a tough question Sharpay, and you caught me off guard…" Troy replied with a sigh. Sharpay didn't say anything, Troy continued.

"Five years ago, the worst thing in my life happened." Troy began with a sad voice; they stopped walking and were sitting on a bench overlooking the sea. Troy's melancholic voice filled the void between them as he narrated his tragedy. When he was done, he had tears in his eyes, as did Sharpay. She leaned in slowly and hugged him. He caught a whiff of her hair which smelled of strawberry and he smiled in spite of the sad atmosphere.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't know…" Sharpay began, pulling away from Troy. She had been in London, doing a show. Troy just smiled and Sharpay was relieved, she got lost in those blue eyes again and her heart was fluttering.

Years ago, she would have given _anything_ to share a moment like this with Troy Bolton. She should have just killed Gabriella sooner! Scratch that, she thought; he needs comfort, not anymore pain. Yet being so near his body tempted her to kiss him. After all, even after 17 years, he still owned a special place in her heart, though he did not know it.

He still had the body of an athlete, though it was not as muscular as before. And he has this smell which wasn't of cheap cologne or anything strong, something enough to remember him by.

Troy was comforted by the feeling of Sharpay's body wrapped around him. He could smell her perfume and he was intoxicated by the scent. He realized that it had been five years since he held anyone this close to him, in that manner. And then suddenly, all his locked away feelings flooded him. The feelings he thought can never be reawakened were making his nerves tingle and he thought he would burst! Sharpay gave him hope that he could love again…

At that instant he wanted to have her! To claim her as his, to court her until she falls for him and loves him back. He was filled with so much joy…

In a moment of weakness, since the two were practically quite lovestruck with inward emotions all battling against each other, the side of rationality losing fast – finally defeated, the two looked into each others eyes and after an eternity of blue drowning into the pools of brown and vice versa (though it was like around 5 seconds) their lips met in a heated and passionate kiss.

Sharpay wanted dominance as she ran her tongue around Troy's lower lip and begged entrance into his mouth. He immediately obliged and soon their tongues were locked in a dance inside Troy's mouth. As if moving by instinct, Sharpay was softly pushing Troy down the bench and he lay there, with Sharpay straddling his waist. They quite forgot that they were in a public place until they heard a squeal which made them both turn around at the same time.

A child was gaping at them, along with her mother who had a scandalized look on her face. Reacting quickly, Sharpay jumped off the bench and dragged Troy back to her car and sped away hoping no one recognized her. There'll be hell to pay if Roger ever found out. She drove straight home and she and Troy entered the mansion and went straight to the living room.

Sharpay went to the kitchen and made some coffee for both of them. She then sat across Troy and crossed her legs.

"What happened?" Troy asked, breaking the silence.

"I have absolutely, no idea…" Sharpay replied, avoiding Troy's gaze. She was consumed with guilt.

"A moment of weakness?" Troy suggested, eyes still locked at Sharpay. He could see the guilt eating her alive; he also felt guilty, like he defiled Gabriella's memory or something.

"Maybe… but why Troy? I mean I should've stopped you… heck! You should've stopped yourself Bolton!" Sharpay said in a voice that was getting louder with each word she uttered.

"Oh no, I couldn't stop myself Sharpay…" said Troy. "Having your feelings bottled up for quite a long time can make anyone temporarily lose their sanity…" he admitted. "But why'd you give in?" he continued with a hidden smirk.

Sharpay was flustered; she had given in, she wanted him, for 17 years she did! She was married yet she committed an act of adultery, though they didn't have sex…

As Sharpay pondered her actions, Troy stood up and walked around the room. The walls were filled with paintings, no doubt, by great artists and as he admired each of them, he was tactfully moving closer to Sharpay. To hell with her husband, he wasn't here, and Troy won't be staying at New York forever. He knew he'd have to move, to see places, to run away. So he had to have her _now_. He stopped in front of Sharpay.

As Troy walked around, Sharpay was watching him in the corner of her eye, unaware of what he was planning. But she had a sense of foreboding that Troy was not just studying the paintings. Then he stopped right in front of her; the look in his eyes telling her everything. He wanted to take this chance with her _now_. No questions, no doubts, no next time… _now_.

Sharpay stood up and faced Troy. She looked him dead in the eyes, and even if she felt like swooning, she asked him, "Are you fucking sure about this, Bolton?"

He could see the wanton in her eyes, he could feel that she wanted this, as much as he did and he grinned, "Yes, _Evans_, there is no second chances for me. When I leave, I leave; I never return."

Their lips locked and Sharpay wrapped her arms around Troy's neck pulling his head close to hers as Troy wove his arms around her waist and held her tighter. When they pulled away to take a quick breath, Troy trailed kisses on Sharpay's neck. She moaned in pleasure when he paused to suck on her collarbone and moaned even louder when he went up to lick, suck and nibble her ears. The intense feeling of pleasure made her want him more and she whimpered a bit. Troy smiled inwardly and leaned back to kiss those lips which happily parted to let in his tongue.

The couple fell on a loveseat, with Troy on top of Sharpay using both his arms to keep him steady so he wouldn't crush Sharpay. Without breaking their kiss took off her dress. Sharpay too took off Troy's shirt and his jeans; and upon seeing his pulsing member through his boxers, she held it and stroked it very slowly. This incited a low moan from Troy and she could tell by the way he got harder and harder by the minute that he loved it.

Not wanting to be outdone, Troy unhooked Sharpay's bra and started flicking her nipples with the tip of his tongue, alternately flicking each bud. As her nipples hardened with the constant attention, Sharpay was on high. She moaned and pushed Troy's head further into her breasts so he could continue his ministrations. He put one breast in his mouth and started sucking very fast. This made Sharpay yelp in surprise which was followed by a low and guttural moan of pleasure.

Suddenly the phone rang and Troy jumped off Sharpay like he received a heart attack. Sharpay immediately stood up and headed for the phone on the end table at the other side of the room. As Troy put on his shirt, he couldn't help but notice that Sharpay took good care of her body. She still had her curves and her tan was just perfect; plus she was just wearing her thong. But the moment was gone and he knew that pushing it would only get Sharpay mad at him.

Sharpay finally put down the phone and sat next to Troy while picking up her bra and dress which she got on her way to him.

"My _husband _called," she stated, putting emphasis on the word husband.

"So?" Troy answered, he didn't really care.

"He just wanted to know how I was doing…"

"Did you tell him you were about to fuck Troy Bolton, East High basketball star, Primo King?" Troy asked with a smirk.

"No, I told him I was fine." Sharpay snapped.

"I guess, I'd better get going?" Troy asked, suddenly hurt.

Sharpay felt guilty, "Yes, I guess you should…"

Troy stood up and got ready to leave, pain painted across his face.

"But will you take me to dinner tomorrow?" Sharpay asked with a smile. "After my show, that is…" she clarified.

"Purely platonic?" Troy questioned, he'd say yes to anything, as long as it's with Sharpay.

"We'll see…" Sharpay's eyes glinted mischievously as she guided Troy out of her home.

_September 11, 2027_

_Wow! I almost had sex with Troy Bolton! _

_And I feel like some head over heels in love teenager! This is __very wrong__!!! I am committing adultery while my husband who loves me so much is missing me back in Washington._

_Why do I feel like this? Like I want to give up everything and just go with Troy? But somehow, I don't think it's meant to be…_

_Nevertheless, I'll take this chance. _

_This is my one shot to a secret wish…_

_Even if this is terribly wrong, it feels so right…_

_Nobody will get hurt! What am I doing!? I wish I had a clue…_

_But when he looks at me, I know that everything's alright… _

_I get lost in those pools of blue, not knowing when I can resurface…_

_He looked at me tonight; the need is visible in his eyes, so I took on a chance…_

_When love went asked for the dance… _

_He looked at me and I can feel his pain…_

_He held me and I can feel his longing…_

_He kissed me and I can feel his need…_

_He needed me…_

_I needed him…_

_XoXo_

_Sharpay E.A._

**Note: **I just noticed, my chapters kept getting longer by the next one... hope you don't mind... :D


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter V**

Troy woke up early and sat at the edge of his bed. Last night, he almost had sex with Sharpay, the Ice Queen of East High. On any other circumstances, this would have been a twist in the plot, his salvation from falling into the pains of going through life alone, consumed with so much pain of losing the people you love the most. But then again, she was married. Should he dare?

He got up and started to pace around the room. Does he love her? He's not sure of the answer. Uncertainty filled him and he paced faster, wishing he had his basketball to toy with. Does he want her? Hell yeah! Then he stopped pacing; _how _does he want her - as a wife? It seemed unlikely. They both knew that it's not going to happen; no matter how they force it. Sadly, it seemed like some fling. Their paths crossed, they bump into each other and then they're gone.

This made Troy really sad; maybe they could part as friends? It made him depressed, how can they be friends? It would not do well to put chaos in her marriage. Then he made up his mind. He would leave, yes, that's a given; but not without imparting something that would make Sharpay remember him forever. He was driven with the hope of feeling passion once more, even if for a little while… he had three days before he leaves New York, that's enough time.

After his resolve, Troy went out in search of a suitable restaurant for dinner.

The audience at Carnegie Hall gave them a standing ovation. This is the second performance of _Evita_ and the cast performed as good as the opening night. Sharpay was thrilled, mainly because it was over. While she performed, she kept thinking about Troy and where they'll eat for dinner. It was a miracle she did not space out nor forget her lines. Even Seb hardly noticed she was a bit unfocused; but John did. He played her leading man, Col. Juan Perón.

"Sharpay, are you alright?" John asked concern in his eyes.

"Of course I am what would make you think otherwise?" Sharpay countered with a smile.

"You seemed a wee bit unfocused, hardly noticeable but you missed a few beats…"

"Don't you worry John; sometimes you space out too! But you don't just miss a few beats, you space out for about a minute, everyone in tableau waiting…" Sharpay joked.

He smiled and left her alone. Sharpay bounded to her dressing room and changed for her _platonic _dinner date with Troy.

As she got out of Carnegie Hall, she spotted Troy leaning against her car with a grin. He casually walked up to her and got her duffel bag leading her to her car. Then he asked for her keys, got in the driver's seat and started the car.

"What happened to you car?"

"Left it at the parking…"

"So you could use mine?"

"Yep… I figured you can just drop me off when your done with me"

"You make me sound like some molester…"

"Are you?"

"Hell no!"

The couple arrived at _Erminia Ristorante_, one of the romantic restaurants in Manhattan. Sharpay gaped at Troy and he looked at her beaming.

"I thought we agreed on '_platonic_'?" she questioned, using air quotes on the word platonic.

"We are, but it doesn't mean we couldn't do it in style." Troy explained still beaming.

Sharpay sighed; after all, this was her idea. They went in and sat at a table reserved for them.

After ordering their dinner, the couple were sipping wine and just enjoying the mood. The place had a comely feeling to it.

"Troy, what are we doing?" Sharpay asked him while playing with the rim of her glass.

"Seducing me?" he joked because Sharpay looked incredibly sexy at the moment. Her brown eyes kept his blue ones locked onto hers as she held the stem of her wine glass with her right hand and slowly moved her fingers around the rim of her wineglass all the while keeping it near the front of her lips so she could take a sip without putting the glass up and down.

"Be serious Troy" scolded Sharpay noticing the cloud of lust forming in Troy's eyes.

"Okaay… so what do you mean 'what are we doing'? Isn't this your idea?" Troy replied.

"Yes but… I'm – we're – you – I…" Sharpay couldn't think straight.

"What?" Troy asked, wondering what she wanted to say.

"I think this is wrong Troy; what happened last night…" Sharpay said.

"I see…"

"Are you mad?"

"No…"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes…"

"Troy?" Sharpay asked snapping Troy out of his trance. "I'm sorry…" she said looking down.

But Troy Bolton will not give up without a fight.

"Sharpay, when I saw you again on your opening night, I found a changed woman. No longer were you bitchy – sorry," he quickly added "but you were more mature and more…human." He finished. Sharpay smiled and chuckled a bit, "Bitchy am I?" she said, Troy snorted.

"The point is…" he continued, "that – "

Just then the food arrived and they both began to eat. Whatever they wanted to talk about earlier was given second priority because as soon as the plates were in front of them, instinct won them over and they started to dig in.

The food was heaven, and the company, divine. Mutually agreeing to discuss their previous conversation later, their dinner talk was all about the second performance of _Evita_. After dinner, he took her to Café Sabarsky for desert and coffee. Then, as his finale, he took her to Stand Up – NY and where they laughed their heads off. It was such a fun evening they almost totally forgot their serious conversation a while ago – until they arrived at Milford Plaza.

"Want to come up for coffee?" Troy asked as Sharpay got closer to the hotel.

"What for?" she snapped, feeling suspicious.

"So you wouldn't wake up and wonder what my point is a while ago all your life." Troy answered simply.

"Fine" was all she answered.

Back in Troy's room, he ordered for coffee and sat opposite Sharpay. She took a sip and looked at Troy expectantly. Troy was still drinking and then finally put down his mug.

"The point is, right now, I really want to take this chance with you. I know it's wrong, but I can see that you also want this. And I want to leave with a happy memory Sharpay, of what we could've been…" he finished.

Sharpay was mulling over what Troy said. He wanted to take a chance with her, _and he knew _that she also wanted to take a chance with him. She quickly downed her mug and felt stupid as she felt the scalding hot coffee burn her tongue. She yelped and looked for water which Troy immediately gave her; she thankfully drank it and it soothed the burning feeling but her tongue was throbbing.

Troy was waiting for Sharpay's reaction when she burnt her tongue and he gave her water. He could see tears forming in her eyes, it must've hurt that much. Instinctively he brushed away the lock of hair that escaped her do and kissed her softly on the lips as if it was the remedy to everything. Forgetting about her throbbing tongue, Sharpay quickly kissed Troy back with as much fervor as she can, her hands on Troy's hair, messing it up. He quickly grabbed her waist and pulled her closer to him.

Lost in their passionate lip-locking, the couple kept bumping into objects around the room trying to locate the bed. Tiring of the endless search, they settled for the patch of floor at the foot of the bed and just dragged the duvet down to them.

In a flurry of motions, clothes flew everywhere and Sharpay flipped Troy over wanting to be on top. She straddled his waist and made him look at her. Slowly she circled her hips against Troy's member and was digging her nails softly into his chest. Troy moaned and closed his eyes in pleasure. Sharpay leaned down and whispered in a husky yet bossy tone, "Look at me Bolton!" immediately Troy's eyes were wide open and they got bigger as Sharpay unhooked her bra in front of Troy and started doing a little belly dance as she straddled his waist and still circled her hips against his member. She could feel him getting harder and harder under her; as quick as lightning she tore through his boxers and took him in her mouth. Troy yelped and moaned louder and louder as Sharpay got faster and faster.

Nearing his end, Troy gently cupped Sharpay's face and pulled her in for a kiss but instead of meeting her lips as they got closer, he bent his head lower and kissed the base of Sharpay's throat eliciting a high moan of pleasure as she pushed his head closer. Then he started to trail little kisses from there to the valley between her breasts, and then to her stomach all the while Sharpay was writhing from intense pleasure.

As Troy got lower and lower, Sharpay's moans became whimpers and she wanted him to take her right there and then but Troy just continued to tease her. He went back up and started sucking on her breasts all the while licking her bud and she was about to explode from all his teasing.

Finally she couldn't take it anymore. She found her timing and flipped Troy over so she was on top and hastily removed his boxers to reveal all of Troy's erection.

"Someone's excited…" she whispered seductively as Troy copied her actions and removed her thong, but he did not flip her over.

He entered her and Sharpay let out a low and guttural moan of pleasure just like last night. She placed her hands on Troy's chest with her arms as support as Troy started bucking fast. Hips were moving at an incredible pace and sweat formed on the couple's bodies as they made love at the foot of Troy's bed.

Sharpay's moans can be heard throughout the room as Troy began sliding in out of her with increasing then decreasing speed. He slid in and out of her as she threw back her head, blonde mane flailing about as she got closer and closer to her orgasm.

"Oh…God…Troy…" was all Sharpay could yell before she let out a high pitched moan as she reached her end which was accompanied by Troy's own low moan as they both reached their orgasm.

Sharpay pulled herself out of Troy and lay down beside him and he wrapped his arms around her. Troy smiled and took in all of Sharpay; her scent, her body, the floor and the duvet. What a memory – would he ever have something like this again? He wanted her, but he knew somehow that it wasn't so.

He wrapped his arms around her tighter and pulled her close to him, savoring the moment, for it's all he really had.

"For all it's worth Bolton, I'm glad I took a chance…' Sharpay murmured with her eyes closed. Troy touched her forehead with his and smiled. "As I am… but you know this won't last…"

"Troy?" Sharpay mumbled as sleep was closing in on her.

"Yeah?" he answered the words barely audible.

"Don't ruin the moment…"

_September 12, 2027_

_The night before last night, I __almost __had sex with Troy Bolton. _

_Last night, I did! Oh hell, he was better than my husband! _

_It was like the official start of our secret affair, or rather – our fling. It's not forever, just for the moment. It will pass, but then again, its memories will last._

_I feel like a young woman again, as if I'm not married. Just like in high school, and his parents aren't home. Oh, if I could only turn back the time… so this is what I've been missing…_

_Am I going to continue this?_

_Is it wrong to grab opportunities? _

_I want to know where I stand…_

_But it's like 4 am now; I have to go to sleep…_

_Tomorrow I'll go shopping with Troy… he'll carry my bags; just like Ryan…_

_XoXo_

_Sharpay E.A._

**Note: **Should she really continue the affair?


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter VI**

The couple went over to the mall so Sharpay could shop. When they entered, Troy was holding Sharpay's hand and after around two boutiques later, he was carrying six shopping bags, and it was just 11 am! He was tired and a bit sore because of having sex with her the other night. Yet Sharpay didn't seem to tire out, she glanced at him and giggled.

"Hurry up Troy! This is just the first floor!" she cried happily and giggled madly as Troy tried to balance her shopping bags which were growing in numbers after every store they got into. Troy couldn't help but smile because Sharpay looked like she was in heaven. Her face was all perky and she babbled nonstop about how cute the dress was on the other store, or for what she was going to where this particular outfit…

They kept on and on until Troy grumbled that he was hungry and thankfully Sharpay agreed with him. He thankfully sat at their table and he couldn't wait for the food he ordered. All the while, Sharpay was watching him, her eyebrow raised with a smile twitching at the end of her lips.

"What's up with you today Troy?" she giggled.

"Huh?" Troy looked confused.

"You were looking out in space, and a while ago you kept staring at me like a zombie while I went shopping, so _what is up with you_?" she teased, lightly poking him in the arm. Troy grinned and just stared at her. Boy, she was incredibly beautiful; it was a shame though that he couldn't just take her away. Sharpay was starting to get worried.

"Troy?" she asked with concern in her voice.

"Wha-?" he managed to say and saw Sharpay looking at him with a frown, concern in her eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry I've been spacing out, but I have been thinking about you…" he said.

Sharpay raised an eyebrow, "Thinking of me? Hello, I'm here beside you?" she scoffed.

"That's not what I meant," he countered. "I think I've fallen for you Shar… I feel different around you, more alive and happy than I have ever been… if only I realized it sooner. I could have had you now, and I'm not going anywhere…" he said sadly.

Sharpay studied him for a moment, seeing the regret in his eyes.

"Well Troy, I doubt you would have this revelation if Gabriella was alive…" she tried to explain. Seeing the logic, Troy nodded slowly. Sharpay smiled.

"Life has an evil way of getting back at us… one day your life's perfect, then it comes crashing down upon you. Just when you try to get back up, it kinda threatens to make you fall again…

I hoped last night a selfish thought, that maybe I could take you away or something. But I'd know it'll be wrong; like I'm stealing your life or something. I bet you wouldn't want to break your kids' hearts." Troy finished his rambling.

"Maybe, life is getting back at _you _Troy," Sharpay tried to joke. "After all, if you'd stuck with me all the way, my kids would've had you as their father…" she finished with a smile.

Troy just looked at her, remembering a memory when he was at Lava Springs. When that thought came to his head around 17 years ago, it would've made him commit suicide. But contemplating on it again, he wished with all his heart that he should've jumped at the opportunity. But no, he was concerned for his friends and Gabriella too…

_Troy went up the stage as Sharpay told him they'd be rehearsing for the song "You Are the Music in Me". He was totally confused and kind of horrified when Sharpay began singing. The song he sang with Gabriella was quite massacred so that it would sound very Sharpay-ish. It became a kind of pop jam against its easy listening counterpart and he was the cute back-up singer in their duet. _

_After they sang, Sharpay said in they'd have a break and they were discussing something afterwards and suddenly he saw Sharpay in a white bridal gown and it freaked him out!_

Sharpay was staring at Troy, he was acting terribly strange. He just suddenly spaced out and a grin was slowly forming in his lips as he relieved a memory while Sharpay was sitting across him, he forgot…

"Ahem" she said, Troy was instantly dragged back to earth. He looked wildly around and looked at Sharpay.

"Are you sure you're alright?" she questioned him, her eyes narrowing.

"Yep, I just remembered stuff, you're right… I should have accepted your dad's offer…" he trailed off.

"Oh, so you're relieving memories now…" Sharpay said trying to stifle her laughter.

"I guess I'll just eat without you…" she said indicating to the food that came while Troy was in La-La land. Troy immediately dug into his food and started to stuff his face.

After lunch and a bit more shopping, Troy took Sharpay to see a movie. An old movie was showing entitled "The Bridges of Madison County". As the couple watched, they were enamored because of the likeness of the movie to their own little love affair.

Troy drove Sharpay home and she invited him inside. While she made coffee in the kitchen, Troy was looking around the huge mansion. He made it to the music room and saw a guitar lying in the corner, he picked it up and started strumming, not really knowing what to play.

_What day is it? And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive  
I can't keep up and I can't back down  
I've been losing so much time_

_Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you_

_All of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right  
I'm tripping on words  
You've got my head spinning  
I don't know where to go from here_

_Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to prove  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you_

_There's something about you now  
I can't quite figure out  
Everything she does is beautiful  
Everything she does is right_

_Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you  
and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to prove  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you_

_What day is it?  
And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive_

As Troy sang with all his heart, Sharpay entered the music room with their coffee unnoticed. She sat on one of the couches as Troy sang with his eyes closed. She could feel the emotions he felt; like she was the one who is now keeping him alive… after the song, Troy opened his eyes and saw her wiping the tears running down her cheeks.

He put down the guitar and kneeled in front of her to wipe of the tears. She was trying to choke back her sob but more tears just came out.

"How I wish Troy, that…tha-… somehow… it was _us_…" she stammered.

"Ssshh… I know Shar, I know…" Troy said trying to soothe her.

"I've dreamt of us since we were in high school. I mean I've loved _you _for so long!" she half-yelled, more tears running down her cheeks as she finally came out with what she'd been feeling for a very long time now.

"Since high school?" he asked shock all over his handsome features and curiosity in his eyes.

"Yes… it made me so confused and I couldn't let anybody in because I could not get over you… and so I became the Ice Queen and I kind of built a formidable fortress around my heart to keep everyone out because I so fucking loved you and I couldn't get over the fact that you didn't! Then Gabriella had to come into the picture and just ruin it all! I saw how you were _so _madly in love with her and I could feel all the jealousy creeping into me and I wanted to crush her but she's like a zombie popping out of her grave…_with your help_!!!" Sharpay kept ranting on and on as more tears fell. Troy was just in front of her and he saw just how much pain Sharpay went through.

Unfortunately he could not say that he felt the same way; that he secretly loved her to during high school. When they both entered East High as freshies, he was focused on basketball more than anything else and she was just making her mark as the Ice Queen and he didn't really mind the blond girl with the death glare then. They traveled within two otherworldly different cliques and when he met Gabriella, he fell for her right then and there.

So while trying to comfort Sharpay, Troy was struck with a revelation… he didn't love Sharpay. She was just there, conveniently at his hour of need to show him what he'd been missing for five years. He couldn't help but feel guilty because he just saw her as a tool whereas she'd been in love with him.

"Sharpay I have to go…" he said abruptly. She looked at him with question in her eyes.

"I just can't stay any longer." He tried to explain.

"Why Troy? Why leave now?" she asked, her voice filled with fear of losing him.

"I just have to…" he said standing up and making a way towards the door.

Misinterpreting his actions completely, Sharpay followed him out to the hall and yelled his name.

"TROY!!!" she yelled in her Broadway voice.

He spun around and looked at her, hands on her hips and fire in her eyes…

"HOW COULD YOU?! So you're done with me?! You got your fuck and now you're leaving me!!! So this is what I've been to you is that right?! I've just been you're dirty mistress is that it?! Gabriella's gone so you have no one to fuck and then _coincidentally because of your editor _you go to my show, charm me off my panties and just stick your dick into my pussy and now you're leaving when I am professing my undying love for you ergo making me feel guilty for having an affair with you and leaving because from this the going gets tough is that it?!" she yelled, her voice raw from the crying then the yelling.

Troy stood there gaping at her. How could she accuse him of just wanting to fuck her? He could not comprehend the thought so he just turned around and walked away to be safe. Wrong move, because _no one _just walks out of Sharpay Evans Adams; without _her _getting the last word. Before Troy could even make three steps, she was in front of him and getting ready to rant again. He got ticked, why couldn't she just let this go?

"You're one sick joke Bolton! Maybe you're just making this up so I could be some dirty mistress of yours… _a dirty whore_! Isn't Gabriella worth fucking anymore?!" Sharpay screamed right at his face. This got him…

"What the hell is the matter with you?!" he yelled before he can stop himself. He was burning with guilt, what she said was almost the whole truth; except for Gabriella being alive and Sharpay being a dirty mistress.

"I'm sorry…" was all he could say right after.

Sharpay saw the guilt in Troy's eyes and assessed that it's eating him alive. So she quickly strode to him and kissed his lips with incredible passion to _ease his pain_. Troy was shocked! After their brief argument she makes it up to him. So he quickly responded and was tugging at her top wanting to feel her bare skin. She obeyed at once and took off her top very quickly and moaned as Troy groped her body and dragged her back to the music room where he lay on top of her.

They both quickly shed their clothes and in no time soon, Troy was inside Sharpay grinding out his best as she screamed his name over and over again. After reaching his end, Troy pulled himself out of Sharpay and positioned himself with her on top so he could cuddle her. But before he could do that, she pushed him off and stood up with daggers in her eyes.

"I'm done with you Bolton, thank you for the fuck!" she said in a poisonously sweet voice. Then she motioned towards the door.

"When you've done dressing yourself up, please leave." She continued and gathered up her clothes and went up the stairs. He heard the distant slam of the door to her room.

Troy got up and gathered his clothes. So she used him for a fuck he thought; so he would know how it feels. She was also a great actress; he never knew that she faked everything until after she pushed him off. Sharpay Evans Adams finally got the last word.

_September 13, 2027_

_The nerve of him! _

_So the great Troy Bolton just used me so he could have a fuck! The nerve of that guy! And I proved it… he gives in as easily as a child giving in when offered candy! I can't believe it… I can't believe I let myself take a chance with him… I thought that I'd be happy but I'm just consumed with so much guilt. Roger deserves better than this…_

_He was much better than Troy… I remember now how he courted me during college that British native… he was such a gentleman! When he asked me to be his girlfriend I wondered if he'll still be as sweet… wouldn't you know it, he was sweeter! Until now… why did I ever had the heart to do this to a man who loves me? He did nothing but love me…_

_Damn you Troy Bolton! Just because I wanted to live out a high school fantasy doesn't mean I really had to do it!_

_I can hear the door slam… that must be him getting out of my life forever. _

_Thank you!_

_XoXo_

_Sharpay E.A._

**Note: **It's been quite a while.. it's hard to update like everyday when swamped with schoolwork.. ah college... :)  
anyway, i felt kinda bad for ruining another sweet moment of the lovers but reality check had to come in... hope you like it... :)  
oh yeah, and about the movie, i recently found out that the novel was made into a movie and it's actually the _only _one that could actually accurately point out their situation as because it _was _based on it.. hahaha.. i'm sorry i'm rambling..


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter VII **

_Troy and Gabriella were looking down on Troy Jr. sleeping peacefully in his crib. It was a sight to behold as he looked just like his father from the brown hair to the blue eyes – a spitting image, a chip of the old block. _

_The proud parents watched as their firstborn breathed in and out in a slow rhythm. Troy held Gabriella close and he was feeling incredibly happy. Everything just clicked into place; it was perfect! _

"_I must be the luckiest guy on earth…" he whispered into Gabriella's ear, she smiled._

"_Yeah…" she replied. _

"_I wouldn't know what I'd be or what I'd do if I ever lose you guys." he said._

"_Well Troy, if _that _ever happens, I would want you to move on and find that 'it' that would make your heart soar, your face smile and your body alive…" she replied simply, as if it was _that _simple. _

"_Promise me that it will never happen!" he said aghast. Gabriella shushed him and whispered,_

"_It won't, but if it did – I want you to be ready…" _

"_It's like your implying something there…"_

"_No, I'm not… don't depress yourself Troy, you brought this up…" she said._

"_Ok…" he simply replied._

_And they continued watching their baby._

Troy woke up with tears in his eyes. He could _feel _himself in that scene, but somehow, he only felt like a wisp of air. And Gabriella, what she said was ringing in his ears… "_I want you to move on and find that 'it' _(Sharpay?) _that would make your heart soar _(I feel blissful just being with her)_, your face smile _(her happiness is my happiness…)_ and your body alive _(when we have sex) _…"_.

It felt like being cleansed with ice cold water. She couldn't have _conveniently _been there for him or something… there must've been a reason! Then it hit him; she was there at the top of the ravine, standing between him and the headlong plunge he would take towards oblivion, his inevitable destruction because he could not get over his tragedy. She will give him the wings to soar through happiness yet sadly, she would not join him…

It felt like being saved by an angel! He was happy, euphoria washing over him and he felt like singing in the middle of Wall Street amongst the busy people but thought better of it. He should channel his newfound revelation elsewhere – like Sharpay!

He stopped dead in his tracks. Sharpay! Sharpay! Sharpay! What to do? What to do? Will she unleash her wrath on him like he was some demon she needed to vanquish? Of all the things he wanted to experience in life, feeling her wrath was not on his list… yet he had to! Scratch that! He needed to! As if his life depended on it, as if the cosmos aligned in such a fashion that it is the _**only freaking way**_!!! It has to be… Troy Bolton had to make it up to her, and feel once more her touch, to see once more her face and to see once more her voice. So that he could tell her that she had given him the wings to fly…

That was sappy.

And an idea hit him like a bolt of lightning! She would have her last show that night at Carnegie Hall, where they first met after so many years…

He was back at Carnegie Hall thinking through what happened to him that morning. It was as if he was in a heavenly mission to find his happiness and Sharpay was the key to finding it. Too bad she was _just _a key. This was too weird for him and although he wanted to forget everything and all, he also remembered his vow a few days ago…

_He would leave, yes, that's a given; but not without imparting something that would make Sharpay remember him forever. He was driven with the hope of feeling passion once more, even if for a little while…_

Troy did not want to leave her with a bad memory of him. He wanted to leave with her remembering that what they had was special. He parked his car at the back of Carnegie Hall and waited for Sharpay to come out. He debated with himself for a while if she'll come our through the front doors but he doubted it since he saw her car was parked. He checked his watch, the musical was over and the actors were probably getting ready to go home or to a party or something as when some of them came out were wearing semi-formal attires.

Then he saw her, she was wearing a black dress and she looked absolutely gorgeous. It was now or never. If he approached her now, at least he could proudly say that he gave it one last shot; but if he did not, he'll go through life regretting his decision because he knew that he could never have another chance than right now. Slowly he opened the door of his car and watched as Sharpay passed him as she walked towards hers.

He approached her from behind and his voice was caught in his throat; good Lord he couldn't utter a word! His heart was dribbling almost ready to be shot out of his mouth as the tension started building faster and faster… she was getting away; the closer she got to her car the bigger the chance that he would never be able to do he was supposed to do… now was not the time to chicken out – but he did anyway… she got into her car and was searching her purse for her keys. When she found it, she stuck it into the ignition and started the car.

What followed next was probably the most daring and stupidest thing Troy ever accomplished in his life. As she started to pull out of her parking space, everything went in slow motion. Adrenaline rush… the front of the Benz was going forward ever so slowly and Troy could only hear his breathing and he could only see Sharpay in the driver's seat as he got closer and closer to the Benz. It lurched faster and he sprinted faster…almost there…he was so focused on Sharpay's face and he wondered why in the world did she looked so shocked…

SCREEEEEE!!!! Went the tires as the Benz came to an abrupt halt and smoke was rising from the friction. Back in normal mode, Troy found himself lying flat on the pavement and his back and ass were aching, especially his right shin. As he tried to comprehend what happened, he saw a pair of Manolo Blanik's beside his head and looked up to see a very angry Sharpay glaring down at him, hands at her hips.

"What the hell are you trying to do, Bolton?!" she snapped.

"I wanted to talk to you…" he answered laying his head back on the pavement.

"Get up!" she hissed.

"No…" he said and she kicked his side; Troy groaned in pain and started to get up.

Troy Bolton woke up and winced in pain. The place he was in felt very familiar; expensive furniture and lots of paintings. He got up and noticed that he was lying on a four poster bed and that he was wearing some kind of silk pajamas. There was a bandage around his head and around his shin. He checked his watch and saw that it was 2 in the morning. Suddenly it all came back to him…

He didn't want to lose the chance of talking to Sharpay so he ran in front of her car in an attempt to stop her. She screeched to a halt enough not to kill Troy but not enough to leave him unscathed. Boy that was stupid! Then all he remembered was her kicking him and telling him to get up then no more. He must've hurt his head pretty badly… he groaned and turned to the side where he noticed Sharpay on a chair, sleeping. Then her eyes fluttered and she was awake. She glared at Troy.

"I see you're up already" she said in a monotone.

"What happened?" he asked hoarsely.

"Well, after I asked you to get up, you did and felt the back of your head; there was blood then you were knocked out cold." she said icily.

"You could've left me there and I would've just gone back to my room…" he said bitterly.

"I'm not that heartless." she said in a clipped tone.

"No, you would've been merciful." Troy spat back. He was cranky from all the pain he was feeling, physically and emotionally.

"Fine, would you want me to put you back where I found you?" Sharpay asked venomously. Troy flinched at her tone and tried to make it to the edge of the bed, so that he could leave. She watched him struggle and fall back to the bed, his face twisted with pain. She immediately went to his side and tried to put him back on a lying position and tried to soothe his aching head by massaging it. He immediately relaxed at her touch and soon he was breathing steadily; Sharpay assumed that he went back to sleep and she touched his cheek.

"I'm sorry…' he mumbled, but Sharpay heard him yet she thought that he was sleep talking.

"Gabby told me… that if she ever was gone, that I should find…'it'…" he continued.

Sharpay continued to listen to Troy's ramblings all the while stroking his cheek…

"The 'it' she said… should make my heart soar, you're effect on me when we're together… the 'it' she said…she said…should make my face…smile…you- can…do…that…too… and the 'it' sh- she said… should make my body…feel alive…" he stopped. Sharpay wondered what Troy was talking about when he cupped her hand that was on his cheek to press it more firmly on his face. He opened his eyes and looked at her.

"I've wallowed in sadness for quite sometime now… and when we hooked up, it wasn't just the sex… it was the company you gave me. I'm sorry I acted the way I did yesterday but I was just confused. But I do like you Sharpay, even if we're not meant to be together you will always hold a special place in my heart because you're my savior… sorry if it sounded sappy, but you are… you taught me that I should live my life again, because that's all I have now… and for that, I thank you…" he kissed her hand and sat up again, even if it made him wince in pain.

He hugged Sharpay tightly and she held him while she sobbed uncontrollably on his shoulder. She was having mixed emotions. First, she was mad at Troy, second she felt a growing concern for his injuries, third she wanted to kiss him, and fourth she wanted to kill him. The hug was enough yet suddenly they were kissing and Sharpay was on top of Troy again. The kisses got deeper and the next thing she knew, she woke up beside a sleeping Troy, his arms around her.

_September 15, 2027_

_So the mysteries of the world are finally solved…_

_I can't seem to think of anything to write other than that… _

_I was touched by his little speech that early morning. Anyway, I nursed him back today, he was such a big baby and I spent half the time laughing my head off… we also made love love love!!! _

_Oh if only we could be together forever. But he's right, somehow, we're not meant to be. We just met at a crossroad in our life then we have to carry on…_

_He's leaving tomorrow… I'm taking him to the airport…_

_I couldn't help but cry, and my heart is breaking… but he held me and told me that it will be alright…_

_I believe him…_

_I still love him…_

_If only we could turn back the hands of time_

_As a lot of people wish to_

_I'd break my silence – I'd make him be mine_

_But it's only a fool's dream now_

_For he became mine, if only for a while…_

_Because he took a chance_

_Because _I _took a chance_

_Because we took a chance_

_I'm happy of what we've become…_

_You'll forever me mine, Troy Bolton, in a week, for a while, forever…_

_XoXo_

_Sharpay E.A._

**Note: **i'm terribly sorry if this chapter is sappy.. i'm quite a romatic person.. hope you enjoyed it though.. :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter VIII**

Sharpay swung the Benz in front of Milford and watched as the doorman put Troy's luggage in the trunk. He hopped in beside her and they drove to the airport. Nothing much was exchanged between the two lovers until Sharpay pulled into a parking space and watched as Troy took out his luggage.

"So, this is it huh…" she said timidly. Troy was taken aback by her voice.

"I know…" he said.

"Sappy as this might sound, but I'll never forget you Troy…" she said, her voice trembling.

"Who could ever forget me?" Troy joked with a grin which vanished as he saw the tears cascading down Sharpay's face. He held her in his arms, for the last time.

"I am honored to have the privilege of residing in your memory until your last breath…" he said.

Sharpay smiled, she knew Troy did not want their moment to end and he was just trying to make light of their crazy situation, she appreciated it.

"Thank you Shar…" he whispered.

For the last time, Troy tilted Sharpay's chin and looked her in the eyes. Blue met brown and the feeling of incredible passion washed over the two lovers whose path was about to separate once more. He leaned in and kissed her one last time. Their tears mixing as it cascades as one to unite their bittersweet separation. He breathed in her scent and held her very close.

"One day, I might just come back…" he whispered as they broke apart.

"I bet you would…" Sharpay said knowing it was a hollow promise.

With one final kiss, Troy Bolton walked towards the airport to check in and Sharpay drove home to wait for her family.

~***~

"We're home!" Roger Adams called from the foyer and beamed as his wife descended from the marble staircase to greet them. Savannah, Preston and Paul rushed up to greet their mother. It was a picture perfect family.

_If only they knew _Sharpay thought as she linked arms with her husband and went with him to the bedroom…

~***~

I finally closed the book where my mother told her life. Tears were streaming down my face… I remembered what she told me as she lay dying… I could not accept the fact that she'll leave us. I may be a daddy's girl but no one could ever replace my mother… she said…

"_When I'm gone, I want you to find an 'it'. One that would make your heart soar, your face smile and your body alive…_"


	10. Chapter 10

**Epilogue **

It's been a year since my mother died of cancer and we are trying to move on. Mother has always been our pillar of strength. She doesn't give in easily to any hindrances in her life, preferring to be headstrong and facing her fears and problems head on. She hated weakness…

Since her diary, I went out of my way to look for Mr. Troy Bolton. I found him back in Albuquerque remarried with children. He was a bit surprised to see me and I was surprised to see him to. It's been twenty years since he had been to New York and I can tell that all those traveling had taken its toll on him.

The first time I saw him was on his pictures with mom in the Statue of Liberty. He certainly looked mature but still hot. As I see him after twenty years, his brown hair is turning to gray and he has grown a beard. His body was fit yet not as muscular as before but the biggest change I saw was in his eyes. From the New York pictures it was still kind of haunted but now there was this twinkle as if the sun would forever shine on the clear blue ocean. His face was weathered but he looked handsome in a rouge kind of way.

He told me that he traveled a lot after he and my mother separated but after a while, he went back to Albuquerque and met Ingrid. It was like love all over again and he couldn't help but be overwhelmed of the things he'd been running from since his first family died.

I told him that my mother has died and he made a brash decision to accompany me back to New York where he visited her grave. It was a touching moment… I told him of my mother's last words and he smiled…

"She told you that huh?" he asked.

"Yes… I wondered where she got it…" I said with a small smile.

"And have you found your 'it'?" he asked me…

"_You…_" I answered unabashedly. He looked shocked so I hurriedly explained.

"I yearned to learn _something _in my mother's life. It always felt as if she has hidden a part of it and I wanted to know. Now, I have…"

He smiled and he hugged me.

"You look just like your mother…" he said.

"Thank you…" I answered, though I was tired of the same complement over and over again.

We parted that same day.

_September 16, 2037_

_I finally put together the pieces of a puzzle more complicated than my life… my mother's._

_As I follow my dream, I couldn't help but feel like I accomplished something big, something special. That's how it always felt when we did something that made our mother proud of us… yours 'til then…_

_Savannah E.A._

**Note: **finally it is finished! please read and review! :)


End file.
